A Broken Alliance
by Night-Stalker227
Summary: Set right after the "Masons and Talons" episode of RTTE, Hiccup is furious with the teams loss of Heather, the Dragon Eye, and Viggo himself. In his fit of rage the team tries to help as much as they can but turn out to turn on eachother.
1. Chapter 1

"AAHHHHHH" Hiccup screamed realizing Viggo had taken the dragon eye

"Its ok Hiccup we will find it and get it beck, we need to leave before we get into more trouble" Astrid said concerningly

When they got back to the edge things got even worse.

"I can't believe this!, he's always one step ahead!" Hiccup yells as he tosses his things around the room. Toothless getting scared hides under the stairs.

"Everytime we get so close and he always finds a way to get what he wants, and us idiots can't do anything to stop him!" He continues his fit. The gang hears what is going on and one by one wait outside the door to hear what is going on.

Hiccup continues his rage and curses Viggo.

"We need to do something, I've never seen Hiccup like this" Ruffnut says in concern

"I didn't even know he had this side to him" Fishlegs said responding to Ruffnut

Astrid flies in and lands next to the group "Is he still-"

"Yep" Fishleg confirmed "He's been like this since we got back yesterday"

"Ok, he needs to calm down, I'm going in" She says dismounting Stormfly. She opens Hiccups door and Toothless comes running out like a scared cat. "Hiccup we need to talk." She walks up stairs to find Hiccup curled up on his bed. "Hiccup" she repeated

"Just leave me alone" Hiccup whispered

"What did yo-"

"I said leave me alone" He barks back. Astrid steps back, shocked to his response. Astrid immediately turns around and walks out. Then Hiccup realized what he say "Wait, Astrid i didn't mean to - uughhh"

As she storms out of the house Snotlout stops her.

"So what happen" He said curiously

Astrid proceeded to punch Snotlout in the face knocking him out, she mounted stormfly and took off again.

"Astrid wait!" Hiccup said running out of his hut. Realizing she wasn't coming back he sighs and walks back into his hut. Toothless tries to follow but Hiccup shuts the door in toothless's face and locks it. Toothless lays down in front of the door and lets out an upset moan.

The left over group, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs look at each other wondering what to do.

"Well can you two take snotlout and make sure he's ok, im gonna go find Astrid" Fishlegs breaks the silence.

Just as the gang started walking away, they heard more yelling coming from Hiccups hut.

Toothless got up, rolled his eyes and followed the twins, leaving Hiccup to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"Is it safe to say that i am actually seriously worried about Hiccup" Fishlegs says to Meatlug as they fly off into the archipelago. Meatlug lets out a worried moan "yeah i thought so." they fly off to find Astrid.

As they continue the search they see a figure on a lone rock sticking out of the ocean.

"Its her!" Fishlegs said relieved. He flies on top of the rock and lands going to greet Astrid who is facing away from him looking out into the abyss " Hey Astrid, are you ok…. Astrid?"

Astrid turns around and her face is as red as an apple and tears are running down her face. "hey *sniff*... Hi Fishlegs"

"Astrid are you ok"

"Yeah im fine, its just.." Astrid looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself

"Hiccup being Hiccup?" Fishlegs tried to be funny

"Yeah… i never thought he could or would get this mad, Fishlegs you didnt see Hiccups face it was like a whole different person, he actually scared me."

"I'm so sorry Astrid"

"I know Viggo is really getting to Hiccup and making him stressed out, but he always found a way to look at the bright side and stay positive. This time…...This time I think hes finally gone over the edge."

Fishlegs gives Astrid a hug and she starts to cry again.

"Its ok, just let it out"

"You need to go back and talk to Hiccup, i know he scared you, but he might really need you right now"

"Your probably right Fishlegs, I guess Ill give it a shot" Astrid wipes the tears from her face

"Alright well im gonna head back to the edge, if you want to come"

"Ill catch up with you later Fishlegs i need some time alone"

"Ok see you later then"

As Fishlegs flies off Astrid goes back to sitting on the edge of the rock looking out over the ocean, not wanting to return to the edge but knowing she should.

After about 30 min Astrid finally makes a decision "Ughhh, Fishlegs... I hate it when your right" Astrid hops on Stormfly "Lets go girl" and they take off headed back to The Edge.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

"Huh, what going on" Snotlout says as he finally wakes up. His blurry vision slowly starts to become clear as Ruff and Tuff come into view.

"Hey there sleepy head" Ruff says

"How's your face, I bet it hurts" Tuff said in a creepy way, as if he wanted to be Snotlout.

"Wait wha-" and then it hit him like being punched again. The pain was unbearable. "OWWW!". He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in.

Toothless was sleeping, but got scared awake by Snotlout's ear piercing screaming. Toothless tried to cover his ears but it wouldn't help.

"Quit winning you big baby" Ruff said pushing him back down on the chair he woke up from.

"Yeah he is, he got knocked out by a girl" Tuff laughed, but just mad Snotlout madder.

"Oh yeah, like you haven't" Ruff replied sarcastically

"Nope, not once" Tuff boldly stated as Ruff proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Nope, see…still conscious" he got up and brushed himself off.

"Can you two shut it, and get me some ice!" Snotlout barks. They hand him a block of ice for his bruised face "Thank you!"

"Man Astird got you good" Tuff says poking at his black eye.

"I'm gonna kill Astrid, that was SO uncalled for!"

"I wouldn't do that, my good fellow" Tuffnut says sincerely

Snotlout walks over to Tuff and get in his face "and why is that"

"Snotlout just calm down, you getting too worked up over nothing" Tuff said getting annoyed at Snotlout.

"Calm down? Calm down!? Don't you tell me to calm down" Snotlout freaked out. "She did this to me" he points at his black eye. Astrid's gonna pay. Now where is she" he demanded

"Astrid took off all upset at Hiccup, so unless you want to get punched... again… or killed, I would just leave it alone" Tuff said

"Well being a Jorgensen, I'm not just gonna let this go. So I am getting her back one way or another" Snotlout storms off and slams the door behind him as he leaves.

"C'mon" said Tuff as he gathered his things

"Where are we going now" Ruff sighed

"To watch Snotlout enter the gates of Valhalla" Tuff said as he looks up to the sky majestically

"Oh definitely! let's go" Ruff said with excitement. "Toothless c'mon" Toothless gets up and slowly drags along following the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Uggh why can't these people just leave me alone" Hiccup growled "I can't stay here, i need to go out…..find Viggo" Hiccup packs up his things and kicks open his door.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled

Toothless comes running around the corner

"Cmon bud" Hiccup says as he mounts Toothless "were going for a ride"

Toothless smiles with excitement and they take off. As they take off Astrid is around the corner working up the courage to confront him but shes too late. She peeks around the corner watching Hiccup take off into the sunset. She lets out a sigh lets a tear loose and turns around to go back to her hut.

"Why hello there" Snotlout sarcastically says in Astrid's face. The twins standing behind him.

"Snotlout, get out of my face and leave me alone" Astrid pushes him out of the way and starts to walk back to her hut.

Snotlout grabs her by the arm and turns her around "Oh no we need to have a talk"

"Oh really, what stupid thing did you and the twins do know" Astrid was starting to get mad again.

"You're going to apologise for this" he points to his black eye. "I'm waiting"

"I don't have time for this" Astrid turn and walks away.

Snotlout grabs a bola from the table and throws it at Astrid tripping her, the twins looked at each other in concern

"Uhhhh Snotbutt, you should probably run" said Ruff watching Astrid get up, her face red with anger.

"YES, run away, never to return, banished for all eternity" Tuff said waving his arms in Snotlouts face.

"Oh no if she wants a fight I'll give it to her" Snotlout gets ready.

"Are you kidding me!" Astrid screams. She walks toward Snotlout almost getting in his face

"Astrid please just leave it alone he's in one of his moods, just be the better-" Tuffs sentence got cut short cause Snotlout pushed him out of the way and butted heads with Astrid. Tuff, finally having enough of Snotlout tackles him.

"AAAAH" Tuffnut screams.

Snotlout and Tuff start brawling it out. Ruffnut is laughing and Astrid is trying to pull the two apart.

"Ruff anytime you want to get off that high chair of your to HELP ME" Astrid yells

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Ruff says, getting immediately serious

"Get over here and get your dumb brother to knock it off" Astrid replies

"Don't you dare call my brother dumb" Ruff is now as mad as a hot yak

Astrid stops what she's doing and walks over to Ruff. "He is your brother and your problem, so go get him off of Snotlout"

"Don't talk to me like you're the Queen of this place, you're not the boss of me" Ruff says

"What is your problem Ruff"

"My problem is you, you think you can just boss us around and do whatever you like cause you Hiccups girl" Ruff sass's

"Excuse me!" Astrid says shocked

"You heard me" Ruff folds her arms

"Well maybe if you were such an idiot who can't even do the simplest tasks, and stop acting like a five year old" Astrid argued

They pressed their foreheads together ready to square off but Ruff just stormed of ripping Tuff off of Snotlout and dragging him back to their hut.

Astrid walks back to her hurt furious

Snotlout just lays there "I hate all of you"


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Out in the open oceans of the archipelago Hiccup and Toothless are out looking for a single man. Viggo Grimborn!

"Ok Toothless, lets see whats out here" Hiccup says as he looks around through his spyglass.

"hmmm not much out here bud, maybe we should-" just then Hiccup sees something on the horizon.

"Dragon Hunters!" Hiccup said happy to finally get some action

He puts his spyglass away hunches over and toothless takes off speeding towards their target.

"Sir, dragon rider incoming!" yells a dragon hunter

"I see it, prepare the chains" The Captain yelled

It was useless however Toothless blew up the wenches and left nothing but the Captain standing.

As Hiccup dismounts he picks up a sword and at the Captain's face who is currently on his knees in surrender.

"Wheres Viggo" Hiccup demanded in anger

"Haha you think you scare me, I have nothing to say to you, boy" the captain said boldly

Hiccup punched him across the face "I know you work for him so tell me, Where is he!" Hiccup continued to repeatedly punch the man until Toothless stepped in by shooting a blast next to Hiccup.

Hiccup realizing what he was doing stumbled back and thought for a second. "What am i doing" he thought to himself. "I can't., not like this"

"HA!, cmon boy is that all you got" the captain chuckled

"Were just getting started" Hiccup replied as he turned to Toothless

As Hiccup mounted Toothless the dragon picked up the captain with his feet and flew high into the air and over to a nearby island.

"So, are you going to talk now i should I let Toothless here let you fall to your death, it's your choice" Hiccup smirked

"Alright!" the captain yelled "After you and your riders made Viggo run off no one has seen him in weeks, we are laying low, that all i know now let me go."

'What do you think Toothless is he telling us the truth?" Hiccup sarcastically said

Toothless looks down and snarls at the captain.

"It's the truth I swear! Please let me go!" He pleads

"Ok, we believe you, now Toothless let's put the man back where we found him" Toothless dives and soars over the boat dropping the captain in the ocean next to his ship and the two fly off.

"I'm coming for you" Hiccup said as he and Toothless fly off "I refuse to give up"


End file.
